Siluet Hitam
by Hikaru Kin
Summary: Terlambat. Semuanya telah terjadi. Tinggallah aku sendiri. Terasing dan tak dipandang. Layaknya sebuah kerikil kecil, ditengah luasnya sahara./OOC, Semi-Canon, full of Sasuke's PoV, One shoot/RnR, please! arigatou!


**Siluet Hitam** by Hikaru Kin

Disclaimer: **Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto

**Siluet Hitam**©Hikaru Kin

Genre: Family & Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke

Warning: Typo, OOC, Semi-Canon,

Alur muter, Mind = _Italic_, One shoot, Sasuke's PoV.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

SREEK…

Tampak seorang pemuda berdiri tegap di ambang pintu sebuah markas shinobi yang letaknya jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Bisa dibilang tersembunyi. Pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke, berjalan masuk tanpa memperdulikan sambutan dari rekan-rekan se-tim nya.

"_Tadaima_," ucap pemuda itu datar.

"Ah! _Okaeri_, Sasuke_-kun_!" sambut seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata—menutupi iris seindah rubi miliknya, Karin.

"Dari mana saja, _Taichou_?" tanya salah seorang lagi disebelah Karin yang tengah melahap santapan makan malamnya. Hanya menoleh sekilas kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh—menatap tajam pada Juugo. "Bukan urusanmu, Juugo," ucapnya masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Ta—"

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan dulu! Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi,"potong Karin. Ia tahu, kalau saat ini Sasuke dalam keadaan _badmood_ dan jika Juugo melanjutkan perkataannya, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan marah besar.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Sasuke seraya menoleh sekilas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dimana rekan-rekannya berkumpul. Seolah-olah tak ada orang di sana. Karin yang melihat itu, hendak beranjak dari kursinya, namun, langkahnya terhalang lengan kekar Suigetsu. Karin menatapnya heran.

"Biarkan ia sendiri," ucap Suigetsu. "Ia butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian itu."

Seolah paham maksud Suigetsu, Karin kembali duduk di bangkunya dan melanjutkan santap malamnya. Walaupun ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Memang, selama ia mengenal Sasuke di Team Taka, sifatnya tetap sama seperti dulu. Tak ada sedikit pun yang berubah. Namun, semenjak kejadian itu, sikapnya sedikit lebih kasar.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Lelah fisik bahkan mentalku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Andai saja aku dapat memutar ulang waktu. Tak akan ku biarkan butir-butir pasir dalam jam, habis begitu cepat. Terlambat. Satu kata yang mewakili kekesalanku kali ini.

Ku tatap langit-langit kamarku. Namun nihil, bayangan itu masih saja menhantuiku. Ada perasaan bersalah yang teramat mendalam, dalam batinku. Oh _Kami-sama!_ Aku mohon… Tolong jangan kau ingatkan aku akan hal itu. Sudah cukup sakit yang ku rasakan saat ini.

"Ckh!"

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah jendela, sekedar melihat keadaan di luar. Kalau saja ada pasukan ANBU yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Hah, kau mulai meracau Sasuke! Ada baiknya aku tidur sekarang. Mungkin saja bayangan itu akan menghilang. Semoga…

…**oOo…oOo…**

Hari ini, mungkin menjadi hari terkelam dalam sejarah bagi Clan Uchiha. Terutama bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih begitu polos. Ia terus menangis tersedu, tak perduli dengan kelopak matanya yang tampak membengkak. Tak perduli dengan anyirnya bau darah yang membanjiri ruangan di mana ia berada sekarang. Baginya bau darah yang ia rasakan tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan dengan melihat dan menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana lautan darah tersebut hadir dalam kehidupannya. Walaupun ia terbebas, bukan berarti ia bahagia.

"_Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_! Hiks… hiks…"

"Sasu_-kun!_ _Ka-ka-kaa-san_… ba-baik-baik saja. Akh.. uhuk…"

"Tapi, hiks… kenapa hiks… mulut _Kaa-san_ ber-hiks… darah?"

"_Kaa-san_ tidak apa. Uhuk… su-dah, jangan menangis…" ucap seorang perempuan paruhbaya lirih. Namun, sang bocah tetap menangis. Ya, ia masih cukup polos untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Hiks… _Tou-san_ kenapa diam, _Kaa-san_?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu menatap sesosok pria yang terbujur kaku di samping sang _Kaa-san._

Sang wanita tersenyum sekilas,"_Tou-san_… sedang tidur, Sasu_-kun!_ Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Uhuk… kasihan _Tou-san_," ucap wanita itu, Uchiha Mikoto. "Uhuk…" Mikoto terbatuk hingga menyemburkan cukup banyak darah dari mulutnya. Sasuke semakin takut dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Meminta pertolongan? Itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

"Hiks_… Kaa-san…"_

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasu-_kun._ Jangan kecewakan _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_. Jadilah anak yang baik. Uhuk…" nasehat Mikoto pada anak bungsunya itu.

Sasuke tersentak,"_Kaa-san_! Jangan… hiks… berkata seperti itu! Seolah-olah _Kaa-san_ akan pergi!" pekik Sasuke kecil.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum,"Hm. Kaa-san harus pergi, Sasu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan permalukan Uchiha."

"Hiks… hiks… tidak, Kaa-san!"

"Ssst! Sudah." Perlahan tangan halus Mikoto terangkat dan meraih wajah Sasuke. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil putra bungsunya itu. Tak perduli dengan tangis dan raungan dari sang bocah. "Tersenyumlah, Sasu-_kun_! Untuk _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia tarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman, walau penuh pilu. Tapi, ini demi _Kaa-san_nya.

"_Arigatou, Sasu-kun_," ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum. Tangis Sasuke semakin pecah saat ia merasakan pelukan sang _Kaa-san_ mengendur. Dan saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, kedua iris _Onyx_-nya menangkap sosok sang _Kaa-san_ bermandikan darah dengan wajah damai dan senyum yang menghiasinya.

Sasuke terbelalak,"_KAA-SAN_! Jangan tinggalkan Sasu! _Kaa-san_… Jangan tinggalkan Sasu, _Kaa-san_… Hiks… _Kaa-san_…" Seketika, tangisnya pecah.

"Sasu-_kun,_" panggil seseorang.

"Engh?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dengan pakaian yang bersimbah darah.

"_Nii-san!_ Kenapa?" pekik Sasuke. "Kenapa _Nii-san_ melakukan ini semua? Kenapa?" sambungnya lagi, masih disertai tangisan.

"…" Itachi tetap tak bergeming. Namun, seulas senyum tipis yang memang ia tujukan kepada sang adik, terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kenapa, _Nii-san_! Jawab aku! Kenapa!" pekik Sasuke sejadi-jadinya.

"…"

"_Nii-san_… Jawab aku…" lirih Sasuke. "_Nii-san_ tidak menjawabku? Aku kecewa padamu, _Nii-san_. Kupikir, kau _Nii-san_ terbaik yang pernah ada. Tapi, aku salah. Aku sangat kecewa. Uchiha Itachi yang selalu membanggakan bahkan terpintar di Akademi, melakukan ini semua. Hiks…" ucap Sasuke.

Itachi tetap diam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke, maju beberapa langkah tanpa memperdulikan pekikan sang adik.

Tes… Tes…

Bulir-bulir bening yang sejak tadi ia tahan, mengalir menganak sungai. 'Maafkan aku, Sasuke,' batinnya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata,"Saat kau mengenal kasih sayang, kau juga akan menanggung resiko kebencian," ucapnya.

Sasuke menatapnya heran,"Apa maksudmu_, Nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke kecil.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu apa maksud ucapanku tadi, Sasuke." ucap Itachi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Akan ku cari tahu, _Nii-san!_ Pasti…" ucapnya lirih.

…**oOo…oOo…**

"_Saat kau mengenal kasih sayang, kau juga akan menanggung resiko kebencian."_

"Ckh!"

"_Saat kau mengenal kasih sayang, kau juga akan menanggung resiko kebencian."_

"Arrgh!"

"_Nii-san…"_

"_Kaa-san…"_

"_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Kaa-san…"_

"_Kaa-san, harus pergi, Sasu."_

"_Nii-san… Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya."_

"_Kaa-san_! Hah… hah… hah…"

_Kami-sama_, apa yang ku mimpikan tadi. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Nafasku masih memburu.

"…" Aku masih terdiam, terduduk di atas tempat tidurku seraya mengumpulkan sebagian rohku yang masih melayang entah kemana. Pandanganku saja sekarang masih kabur. Samar-samar, ku dengar dentingan jarum jam. Ku alihkan pandanganku mengarah ke jam dinding di sudut kamar.

"Jam duabelas malam. Hn, lagi-lagi terbangun jam segini," ucapku. Setelah rohku terkumpul sepenuhnya, aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mungkin, menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat keadaan diluar, akan lebih baik.

Sreet…

"Hoi, _Taichou!_ Kau mau ke mana, malam-malam begini?" tanya Suigetsu. Cih! Belum tidur rupanya mereka.

"Hn. Keluar," balasku dingin.

**Di halaman markas Team Taka**

Wush…

Baru saja aku menapakkan kaki ke halaman luar. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Apa mungkin malam ini akan terjadi badai? Tapi, cuacanya cukup cerah. Hanya saja anginnya cukup membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Terserahlah, aku tidak perduli.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari markas. Semakin jauh ku melangkah, semakin menusuk tulang, angin yang berhembus.

Dengan langkah terpontang-panting, ku hunuskan _Katana_-ku menembus permukaan tanah. Dengan perasaan yang kacau balau pula. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, tubuhku perlahan merosot hingga aku jatuh terduduk di atas hamparan permadani hijau yang melambai, tertiup kencangnya angin malam.

"_Baka!_ Kenapa aku melakukannya!" umpatku kesal.

Aku pun terduduk, diam, mencoba memutar ulang apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Perlahan namun pasti, kilasan-kilasan masa lalu terputar jelas dan menari-nari dalam benakku. Sasuke yang dulu bukanlah Sasuke yang sekarang. Sasuke yang dulu adalah Sasuke dengan senyum dan canda tawa yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Sasuke yang selalu ada untuk _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ dan... _Nii-san_ nya. Entah kenapa, saat mengucapkan kata,_'Nii-san,' _ hatiku mencelos.

"_Nii-san_…" ucapku.

Krik… krik…

Hei jangkrik! Apakah kau tahu apa yang tengah ku rasakan saat ini?

Krik… krik…

Hei… Ayolah! Bisakah kau tenang? Sebentar saja. Atau kau tidur saja!

Krik… krik…

Ya, kau hewan _nocturnal._ Sudah takdirmu menyanyi di malam hari, bukan? Hn, kau mulai gila, Sasuke! Sadarlah! Apa aku kembali ke dalam saja?

Berulang kali aku meracau dan memutuskan akan kembali kedalam, tapi… nihil, kakiku tak mau beranjak seolah menolak perintah otakku.

Wajahku masih menunduk, masih memandangi hamparan rumput hijau yang warnanya tak terlihat hijau, melainkan gelap karena tak terkena cahaya. Haha… Bukankah sama seperti aku ini, eh? Hatiku… jiwaku… gelap dan tak tersentuh cahaya apapun. Tak ada warna lagi dalam hidupku, selain hitam. Dan hitam, tidak bisa jadi putih.

Kucoba mendongakkan wajahku untuk sekedar menatap langit malam ini. Mungkin saja, pemandangan langit malam sangat indah. Hn, benar saja langit malam yang indah, bertabur bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Andai saja aku biasa melihatnya seperti dulu, bersama _Kaa-san_ dan _Nii-san. _Pasti lebih seru. Sekarang, itu hanyalah mimpi belaka bagiku. Tidak mungkin lagi, hal itu terjadi. Aku terlihat seperti pemimpi sekarang.

Perlahan, kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku. Menyembunyikan permata hitam kelam yang kini semakin tak bercahaya. Kunikmati hembusan angin yang tak malu-malu bermain dengan helaian-helaian mahkota biru tua milikku. Kurasa, memejamkan mata bukanlah tujuanku keluar. Aku hanya ingin menatap langit malam, bukan?

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku yang kembali memamerkan permata _Onyx _kelam milikku. Masih mendongak menatap langit, kumainkan kedua permata _Onyx_-ku untuk mencari objek indah yang bertaburan di garis cakrawala. Aha! Sudah kutemukan. Tunggu dulu! Bukankah bintang memiliki teman yang selalu menemaninya dari malam sampai pagi menjelang, eh? Dewi malam. Ah, itu dia! Sang dewi malam yang begitu menawan berbalut cahaya terang dengan wajah yang terlihat… memilukan? Hiperbolis memang, tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Senyum yang tadi terlukis di wajahku, sekarang berganti menjadi seringai.

Dendam. Tahukah kau, apa itu dendam? Tidak? Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit kisahku yang begitu menyatu dengan dendam. Yang menurutku sangat menyakitkan. Sejujurnya, aku benci pada diriku ini. Aku hanya hidup berdasarkan dendam. Aku sudah membiarkan bibit-bibit unggul dendam tumbuh menjalar dalam tiap _inchi_ tubuh dan garis hidupku. Dendamlah yang membuat aku kehilangan salah seorang yang paling berharga bagiku. _Aniki-_ku, Uchiha Itachi. Akibat dendam, ia merengang nyawa. Dan yang membuatku tak habis pikir, akulah pelakunya. Dendam membuat semua yang ada di hadapanku hitam kelam, layaknya malam berkabut. Pembantaian clan-ku, Clan Uchiha, yang dilakukan oleh Itachi-_nii_, membuatku salah menafsirkan segala sesuatu. Yang hanya ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku padanya. Dan dendamlah, ia merengang nyawa ditanganku, _Otouto-_nya.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

TES…TES…

Cairan bening yang kutahan di pelupuk mataku, kini tumpah kembali. Yang membuat hatiku mencelos, adalah ucapan Ita-_nii_ ketika aku bertarung melawannya…

"_Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku melakukannya demi… Konoha. Tanah kelahiranku dan juga kau."_

"…"

"_Kau menanyakan padaku, kenapa saat itu aku tak menghabisimu? Kau ingin tahu, kenapa?"_

"…"

"_Aku melakukannya… karena aku… tak ingin kehilanganmu, Sasuke. Kau adikku satu-satunya. Aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke, seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san."_

"…"

"_Dan alasan Tou-san selalu memujiku di depanmu, itu karena Tou-san tak ingin kau manja. Ia ingin kau menjadi anak yang kuat dan tangguh. Walaupun kau bungsu, kau tetap mandiri. Jika suatu saat Tou-san, Kaa-san bahkan aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Kau tetap menjadi anak kebanggaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san."_

"…"

"_Hn. Kurasa, Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak percuma selama ini mendidikmu. Kau sudah menjadi seorang yang kuat Sasuke. Aku melihatnya. Dan ini, akan ku sampaikan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san disana. Aku yakin mereka akan senang dan tersenyum mendengarnya."_

"…"

"_Apalagi Kaa-san. Hah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Kaa-san saat mengetahui anak kesayangannya, menjadi hebat seperti sekarang ini. Kau membuatku iri, Sasuke."_

"_Nii-san…"_

"_Hn. Maafkan aku, Sasuke."_

"_Ita-nii…"_

Bayangan _Nii-san_ selalu ada dalam benakku. Apalagi, kata-kata terakhirnya…

"_Sasuke, ku rasa ini saatnya aku pergi. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menungguku di sana. Mereka sudah tak sabar mendengar cerita tentangmu."_

"_Nii-san… aku… gomen!"_

"_Hah… kau tidak ada salah apapun padaku. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu."_

"_Arigatou, Ita-nii."_

"_Hn. Baiklah Sasuke, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ini yang terakhir… Sayonara…"_

Itachi_-nii_ mengetuk pelan dahiku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua kelopak mata Itachi-_nii_ menutup. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Dan saat itulah aku yakin kalau Itachi_-nii_, telah meninggalkanku. Disaat rindu mendalam antara kakak dan adik memuncak, hingga keduanya bertemu. Saat itu pula, keduanya harus dihadapkan takdir yang memang digariskan Tuhan untuk mereka. Dibawah derasnya guyuran hujan, salah satu dari mereka harus pergi. Miris memang. Tapi, itulah kisahku.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Ya, di sinilah aku. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa. Sendiri jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Tak ada yang mau menerima kehadiranku. Bahkan, desa kelahiranku, Konoha, meresmikan aku menjadi buronan dengan kata lain penjahat. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang mengharapkan kehadiranku. Kedua sahabatku, Naruto dan Sakura.

ZRAASH…

ZLEB…

"_Kunai?" _

Aneh sekali, bagaimana mungkin ada _kunai _di sini. Kuperhatikan secara seksama _kunai _tersebut, hingga menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan… Tunggu dulu! Ini kan kertas…

"Sial! Peledak!" secepat mungkin, aku melompat. Menjauh dari _kunai _yang menancap pada tanah itu.

DHUAR…

Sekarang suara ledakan keras yang terdengar. Menyisakan kepulan asap putih tebal akibat ledakan tadi. Mataku menyipit, ada yang aneh dari kepulan asap itu.

SYUUT…

ZTING… WUSH…

Muncul puluhan _kunai _dan _shuriken_ dari kepulan asap tersebut. Tak lama, muncullah dua sosok, Naruto dan Sakura. Hei! Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu markas ini?

"Ckh!" Tampak Naruto yang berlari maju ke arahku dengan menggenggam masing-masing satu _kunai _di tangannya. Hah… mau bagaimana lagi. Secara cepat, tangan kiriku merogoh kantong senjata. Mengambil sebilah _kunai._

ZTING… ZTING…

Dentingan kunai yang saling beradu mengalun indah dalam telingaku. Suara langkah kaki dari belakangku terdengar begitu jelas. Sepertinya itu, Sakura. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sakura hanya menggenggam sebilah _kunai_ di tangan kanannya.

SEEET…

BOFFT…

Nyaris saja aku terkena sabetan dari _kunai _beracun milik Sakura. _Kunai_nya meleset dan mengenai Naruto yang ternyata hanya _bunshin _belaka. Tak lama keduanya menghilang. Meninggalkan kepulan asap putih disekelilingku.

Malam semakin larut. Tapi, cahaya apa itu! Silau sekali. Spontan ku angkat kedua tanganku menutupi mata, menghalangi cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Semakin lama, cahaya itu memudar dan menampakkan tiga sosok yang tak asing bagiku.

Senyum cerah mengembang di wajahku. Ah, _Kami-sama!_ Kejutan apalagi ini? Rasa rindu akan ketiga sosok itu membuatku melupakan segalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa menjamah ketiga sosok itu.

"_Kaa-san… Tou-san… Nii-san_…" pekikku. Kulihat _Kaa-san_ membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambutku kedalam pelukannya. Hangat. Itulah kesan pertamaku saat _Kaa-san_ memelukku. Sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam antara ibu dan anaknya.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Sasu-_kun_!" ucap _Kaa-san._ Aku hanya tersipu. Masih belum mau melepaskan pelukan _Kaa-san_.

"Kau hebat, nak!" _Tou-san_ menepuk pundakku. Aku pun melepaskan pelukan _Kaa-san_.

"_Tou-san_!" ucapku, kemudian memeluk _Tou-san_ sekuat-kuatnya.

"Hei… hei… aku ini sudah tua anak muda. Kau bisa menghabiskan pasokan udara dalam paru-paruku!" omel _Tou-san. _

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli lagi," ucapku.

"Hah… masih manja rupanya. Hahaha…"

"Hn. _Tou-san! Tou-san_ meremehkanku?"

"Ehem… aku dilupakan,eh?" dumel Itachi yang merasa di kacangi.

"Hahaha…"

Semuannya berlangsung lama. Di tengah-tengah kehangatan yang lama tak pernah ku rasakan lagi. Tiba-tiba, _Kaa-san_ mengatakan sesuatu,"Fugaku, sudah waktunya."

"Hn? Benarkah? Hah, padahal aku masih ingin bersama denganmu Sasuke. Baiklah kami pamit dulu, ya! _Jaa, _Sasu_-chan!" _pamit _Tou-san. _

"_Tou-san_!" pekikku sebal.

"Jaga dirimu, Sasu_-kun_. _Kaa-san_ pergi dulu. _Jaa!"_

Siiing…

Cahaya terang dan menyilaukan itu kembali muncul, membawa pergi ketiga sosok yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai.

"Hn. _Sayonara… Tou-san… Kaa-san… Nii-san… Sayonara_!" pekikku.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyelimutiku, mataku terasa berat dan tak lama kemudian terpejam.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sasu-_kun_!" samar-samar kudengar suara _Kaa-san_.

"_Oyasumi,_" gumamku pelan.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

"_Taichou_! Bangun…" pekik seseorang.

"Ngh?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku yang mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

"_OHAYOU, TAICHOU_!"

"Hn?" Aku masih di luar.

"Kau semalaman tidur di luar, _Taichou!"_

Benar saja, yang tadi malam bukan mimpi. Hah… syukurlah bukan mimpi. Aku takkan melupakannya.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

_Termenung aku di tengah larutnya malam_

_Bukan menunggu maupun ditunggu_

_Jeritan hewan malam menggema disekitarku_

_Seakan mengisyaratkan tak ada gunanya aku meratap_

_Dewi malam memandangku nanar_

_Kini aku sadar_

_Semuanya telah terlambat_

_Tak ada gunanya lagi aku meringkuk di sini_

_Angin malam perlahan menusuk tulang_

_Namun, tak sebanding dengan kepedihan itu_

_Tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan_

_Nuraniku tertutup sudah_

_Tak ada lagi cahaya terang_

_Tak ada lagi simpati dalamnya_

_Nuraniku membeku_

_Dendamlah yang menguasai_

_Tak sanggup ku tahan bulir-bulir bening_

_Yang kini tumpah membanjiri wajahku_

_Ingin ku luapkan semua yang membebaniku_

_Aku yakin ini salah_

_Percuma…_

_Karena siluet hitam itu_

_Selalu menghantuiku_

_Dan sekarang semua terjadi_

_Tinggallah aku sebatang kara_

_Terasing dan tak dipandang_

_Layaknya kerikil kecil_

_Di tengah luasnya sahara…_

…**OWARI…**

**A/n: **

Lohaa, Minna-san! ^^

Hehe… Hika publish fic baru, nih. Tapi, aneh desu. -_- #plakk

Ga tahu kenapa jadi pengen bikin fic dengan sudut pandang Sasuke, walaupun ya, Sasu sangat OOC dan mind-nya jadi seperti perempuan. #plakk

Sebenernya, ini fic yang pertama kali Hika buat sebelum AkaAir. Dan udah pernah di publish di note Fb. Hehe… ^^V

Fic-nya datar yak. Hehe… jadi, seperti curhatan Sasuke. Tapi, memang Hika pengen buat curhatannya Sasuke. Fic ini berkisah tentang perasaan Sasuke setelah ia mengalahkan Itachi dan harus kehilangan kakak tercintanya itu.#plakk

Setting-nya semi-canon, tapi, di sini banyak perubahan kalimat yang diucapkan Itachi dan kejadian saat pembataian clan Uchiha. Konfliknya juga ga ada sepertinya, datar. Aaa… #plakkdhuar

Yosh! Karena itu Hika minta review, saran dan komentarnya, ya! ^^V

Yap. Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Review, please! ^^**


End file.
